


Oblivious

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Other, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: A tumblr request. Gender Neutral MC & Mammon are oblivious of their feelings towards each. Everyone sees it but them. The other brothers are slightly jealous and eventually Lucifer has to tell MC how Mammon feels since neither of them are speaking up.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> From this Anon ask I received: Hello! May I request an HC wherein a softie MC has an enormous crush on Mammon? For instance, she's always easily flustered around him and never hesitates to say yes to his shenanigans. Mammon also has a crush on her but they are both oblivious to what the other feels—it's suffocating. Also, MC would always give him special treatment and it's starting to piss off the other brothers. THANK U SOOO MUCHH!!
> 
> So it turned into a one shot and I just went with it. This is not beta read. Please be kind. Enjoy!
> 
> For those curious my tumblr is: ineedmyemotionalsupportdemon

Satan grumbled as he handed over some Grimm to Leviathan. “How can they both be so...ignorant of each other's feelings?” The blond quipped and pinched the bridge of his nose with a faint scowl.

Leviathan chuckled as he counted the Grimm, “This is Mammon we're talking about. When has he picked up on anything not involving money?”

“Yes...but MC. One would think that they would have at least realized Mammon’s feelings at this point,” Satan sighed and sunk into the couch.

“That's where you're wrong, dear brother,” Asmodeus purred as he headed into the common room, suddenly perched on the arm of the couch next to Satan. “MC is not dense like Mammon but MC is so flustered around him that they can't see how he feels.”

“Mmm...well whatever. I just miss my nap partner. Mammon’s always hogging up their bed. It's like he gets special treatment,” Belphegor mumbled from his spot on the floor. He blinked blearily at his brothers as he woke up from his catnap.

“And MC never eats lunch with me anymore,” Beelzebub whined softly as he walked in with a bowl of chips to drown his sorrows and feed his hunger.

“Mammon doesn't even realize how lucky he is. They never say no to him. Stupid normies…” Leviathan hissed and headed to his room, done with the conversation. He had stayed downstairs too long and needed to wash the normie germs from his brothers off of him.

Asmodeus and Satan also pouted but said nothing.

This was how Lucifer found his younger brothers, sans Levi and the cause of their grievances, Mammon.

“I do not want to know,” Lucifer said as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Luciferrrrrrr~, you have to help us!” Asmodeus whined as he suddenly latched onto his older brother’s arm. So much for heading to the kitchen undisturbed.

“And what, Asmodeus, do you expect me to help you with?” Lucifer said as his eyes narrowed at his brother.

“MC is giving Mammon special treatment! We never get to spend any time with them now! Don't pretend it doesn't bother you! I've seen the looks you give Mammon and the extra work you give him. Lucifer, fix this!” Asmodeus pleaded his case to his apathetic older brother.

“How do you suppose I fix it? Tell MC that they have to spend time with everyone equally? I do not control MC’s social life,” Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temples.

Nevertheless, he called MC down to his study that evening. Lucifer sat at his desk and prepared what he was going to say to MC. 

It wasn't long before he heard a soft knock at the door.

“Enter.”

MC walked in, nervous energy radiated off of their body as they shut the door behind them.

“MC, have a seat. You are not in trouble,” Lucifer said as he beckoned them over to have a seat across from him.

They licked their lips, still uneasy as they sat in the chair before the prideful demon.

“MC, do you have feelings for Mammon?” He bluntly inquired and watched their reaction carefully.

MC’s eyes widened and they felt their face heating up. “I-...well-...I-...” Having been caught off guard, they were having trouble forming sentences.

“MC, we have all noticed. My brothers even had bets on how long it would take before the two of you became an item. It would seem neither of you have the courage to confess.”

“What do you mean? Mammon doesn't like me in that way…” MC trailed off with a faint frown.

Lucifer let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples. 

“MC, I have never once seen my brother so...in love with someone before. Trust me when I say your feelings are mutual,” Lucifer said as he tried to be patient with the exchange student.

MC leaned back in the chair and remembered all the times they spent together, it finally clicked in their head. They felt their entire body heat up, skin tingling with embarrassment. Could they melt into the chair? Become one with it? Anything would be better than this awkward conversation they were having with their crush’s older brother.

“Tell him. It is quite painful to see the two of you fumbling around each other but, if you ever hurt him, know that I have many methods of torture I have yet to try out.”

MC swallowed slightly at that last part. “I'd never hurt him!”

“Good. Oh and MC? Do make sure to spend some time with the others. They have been moping for weeks.”

“Of course! Thank you for telling me, Lucifer,” MC smiled and suddenly gave the stoic demon a hug which caused him to stiffen slightly. “I'll make sure to spend time with you too. I found an old record you might be interested in,” they said with a smile before they went to find Mammon.

Lucifer watched them go, only when MC was out of sight did a faint smile ghost his lips.

MC ran up to their room. They figured Mammon was probably still there. The two of them had been watching a movie together when they were called to Lucifer’s office. Their heart was beating so fast that they half expected it to burst out of their chest, not unlike a baby alien, at anytime now.

MC gathered their courage and opened the door and closed it behind them.

“What took ya so long?! What did Lucifer want with ya?” Mammon grumbled from over on their bed.

“Mammon, I…” They found themselves tongue-tied for the second time that day.

“What? Ya alright, MC? He didn't hurt ya, did he? I'll kill him!” Mammon jumped to his feet and walked over to MC.

“N-no! He didn't! Mammon…” they fidgeted with the hem of their shirt,their eyes were not meeting his. “I...I...oh fuck it!” Since they were still tongue-tied, they could only pull him towards them and kissed him on the lips.

Mammon all but melted into their lips. His arms wrapped around them instinctively as he kissed back. It took his brain a few moments to catch up with his body before he pulled back with a furious blush as he realized they just kissed.

“What did you do that for?!” He asked, clearly flustered.

“I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!” They exclaimed, which stunned the white-haired demon.

MC didn't have time to react as Mammon showered them with kisses all over their face. The two of them fell to the floor where they kissed each other and softly laughed in happiness and relief that their feelings were reciprocated.

“I love you too, MC,” Mammon said after he pulled away for a breather. “I always will.”


End file.
